Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. There are too many pages of The Prophecy. Lightningstrike of RapidClan 21:17, January 22, 2013 (UTC) plus the page Prophecy was more inof than The Prophecy Glorys family dosen't need to be up here, so I put it as a candidation for deletion Hrrdragons99 (talk) 00:16, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Hrrdragons99 The animus touched objects need to stay. There are many objects troughout the series and some people may need to know what they are. So I took of the tag. Hrrdragons99 (talk) 19:51, November 28, 2013 (UTC) The black rock page should be deleted, it is not important enough for the wiki (http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tsunami_SeaWing) (talk) 3:42 December 31, 1213 (UTC) If The Missing Princess is a candidate for deletion, then wouldn't all of the pages with the topics of the scrolls depicted in the series be categorized as the same? FireOfTheWings (talk) 02:16, January 5, 2014 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea, I think we should delete all her scroll pages, and make a page called- "Scrolls by Queen Coral" Tsunami SeaWing (talk) 6:13, January 6, 1214 (UTC) Tsunami's Sisters and The RainWing Queen Challenge should be deleted. The latter should be added into the page for The Hidden Kingdom; it isn't necessary to have a page for a specific event except if it was very important (e.g. The Scorching) and pages for characters' families are completely uneeded Wonder Rainwing (talk) 23:47, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I put Tsunami's family as candidate for deletion, there is no need for the page, so it should be deleted Tsunami SeaWing (talk) 12:26, January 12, 1214 (UTC) All the redirected pages like IceWing and Book 3: The Hidden Kingdom should be deleted, there is no need at all for them. Tsunami SeaWing (talk) 12:32, January 12, 1214 (UTC) The RainWing Queen Challenge should stay Tsunami SeaWing, (talk) 2:59, January 19, 1214 (UTC) Back Rocks should be deleted, it's a pointless page Tsunami SeaWing, (talk) 3:01, January 19, 1214 (UTC) The RainWing Queen Challenge needs to go because it is already talked about in the page for The Hidden Kingdom. We don't need a page that explains something already on another page in greater detail (like the deleted The Deadly Freezing Breath page, which if I recall correctly was merged with IceWings). If people want more detail, they should read the book. (Wonder Rainwing (talk) 15:48, January 21, 2014 (UTC)) Tsunami's family needs to be deleted, it is now a category page Tsunami SeaWing (talk) 3:00, January 21, 1214 (UTC) All the scrolls (that were made by Queen Coral) should be deleted and put all together on a page called "Queen Coral's scrolls." MudWings and NightWings Rights Activist (Talk) 7:33, February 11, 1214 (UTC) Tsunami's family was renamed as SeaWing Royal Family MudWings and NightWings Rights Activist (talk) 6:13, March 2, 1214 (UTC) The RainWing Queen Challenge should not be deleted. If it gets deleted, then there will be no information about it MudWings and NightWings Rights Activist (talk) 6:13, March 2, 1214 (UTC) Scavengers Are People In Pyrrhia needs to be deleted and made as a blog. MudWings and NightWings Rights Activist (talk) 2:20, May 24, 1214, (UTC) i disagree for starflights stepfather page to be deleted cuz a i made that page and be it's ture that starflight has A stepfather because he and fieceteeth are half-siblings by have the same mother but differnted fathers. and b dragons get married so ferceteeth's father is starflgihts step-father. Midnightkeeper is an oc, and no ocs should be on here.Bone (talk) 21:08, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Added redundant categories "NightWing prisoners" (we have "Captured RainWings"), "Tribe" (Tribes), "Prince" (Princes), "Sandwing history" (SandWing history), "Non-Dragon Character" (Non-Dragon Characters), "Minor Character" (Minor Characters). Added uneeded categories "Peril's Family", "Sloths", "Animals", "SeaWing Guards", "Description", "Winter Turning", "Fanon Character", "Relatives", "Clay", "Moon rising", "The Great War of the Sandwing succession", "StarFlight", "Powers", "Age", "SeaWing Royalty", "Quotes" Added unneeded page "Love Interests: Peril". Sort of confused on whether or not to delete this, but "The Backup Plan" (We already have "False Dragonets", so is this really needed?) RaevynSkies (talk) 23:24, December 28, 2015 (UTC) May I ask why were deleting perils brother someone said its a duplicate of a different page but I can't find it--Flamelily